


Confirmation (Fuegoleon x Nozel)

by Cascade_Azure



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Illness, M/M, Make-out, Nurturing, Sick Fic, Some angst, i love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascade_Azure/pseuds/Cascade_Azure
Summary: Even though they are “together”, Nozel has returned to his reserved and aloof demeanor. Fuegoleon attempts to shatter his barriers yet Nozel continues to evade him purposely. Nozel unexpectedly falls ill and Fuegoleon ceases the opportunity to nurture his health and relationship back to a positive status.





	Confirmation (Fuegoleon x Nozel)

Fuegoleon tenderly stroked from the crown of his head to the small of his back, allowing his fingers to graze through the sheen silvery locks to the faux fur and feathers of his squad robe. Nozel curiously leaned into the pleasant sensation of the firm hand as an odd sense of comfort overtook his muscles and he began to relax into the embrace of his comrade's arm. He was sitting upright with his legs dangling halfway off the thick mattress, his feet angled towards the laminate flooring. Eyes down straught towards the wrinkled cotton sheets, an obvious hint of apprehensiveness glistened in his swollen eyes. His forearms were tense and tightened as his fingersnails dig into his palms into clenched fists pushed upon the foam of the mattress. 

Fuegoleon swiftly notices the sheepish reaction and chuckles inaudibly so not to irritate his unsettled significant other. As he continues to affectionately stroke Nozel's backside, he witnesses the reddening of pale cream to a profuse crimson as Nozel cautiously mutters a phrase repeatedly and silently. The sentence is barely audible and Fuegoleon attempts to decipher it with each oncoming stutter but to no avail. 

Fuegoleon shifts his arm so his thumb gently caresses the heated cheek of the Silva and his knuckles curl to the soft jawline. He directs his face upwards, which Nozel reluctantly responds to by lazily lifting his head yet his irises refuse to follow still glued to the stationary mattress. The Vermillion exhales frustratedly and proceeds with his hopeless efforts of lip reading and listening attentively. His lips barely move as he mumbles a simple yet complexly silent sentence. Fuegoleon peers at the shifting chapped lips and notices the paling cerulean hue as he distinguishes the 'I' beginning the phrase. He scans the remaining features of the Silva's alabaster face and recognizes the sharp contrast of rosy blush under swollen cracked eyes and cartilage of nose and ears. 

His skin feels as though it is scorching underneath his touch. Fuegoleon becomes increasingly concerned as he does another once over of Nozel's worsening features. It's clear his condition appears febrile as he continues to strain himself merely to pronunciate a simple phrase. Fuegoleon moves his palm to press flush against Nozel's forehead in order to sense his predictable heated temperature. 

He frowns at the result and glances back to Silva's muttering and slightly trembling figure. Fuegoleon exhales exhaustedly and adjusts himself to move closer to his quivering comrade. It had been nearly a month since their moment in the infirmary and somewhat confession. However, Fuegoleon did not expect the perplexing aftermath of the situation. Immediately after they kissed Nozel manga fed to scurry away in a hurry, providing a half-assed excuse that he had political efforts to attend to, which given was somewhat true; however the trial proceedings for the culpable party had already finished and clean up crews were well on their way to repairing the city. Also, it would be unbefitting of his character if he were tidy up a mess that were not his own or could be easily attended to by commoners. 

Fuegoleon was stunned by his promptness and merely assumed it was from the anxiety of the immediate situation yet their were several more following instances where Nozel insisted it would be best to dismiss himself or attend to his increasingly lengthy list of duties. Whether it be during a conference with his colleagues or if they were presenting to royal ambassadors, Nozel seemed to distance himself from the flame mage for no apparent reason. After all they both agreed that they had mutual feelings for one another, so why exactly was their relationship seemingly taking a few steps back rather than forward? Was he not appealing enough or was their an underlying factor to Nozel's aloof attitude?

The Vermillion found it all quite confounding and agitating as the eldest Silva was one of his longest held friends, companions, and rivals; and now that Fuegoleon was hoping to advance their platonic relationship to something romantic he immediately crawled back into his shell. Honestly, he was hurt. He thought it would be easier for Nozel to confide in him yet he was distancing himself and his feelings seemed to be on standby. However the distinct turning point of this dramatic fiasco was earlier today when Nozel purposefully evaded any of the Vermillion's social cues and sat directly perpendicular from him and surprisingly amused Rill's and Yami's ridiculous shenanigans. His face had a peculiar pallor and the prominent permanent rose emanating from underneath his eye bags was obvious. He also frequently sniffled and rubbed away snot with the back of his hand, completely out of character for the Silva, who would normally have a fuss if their was not a two-ply tissue available. As the conference concluded and the Magic Knight Captains we're preparing to depart, Nozel made his farewell brief and swiveled on his heels to retire when suddenly a wave of vertigo and nausea struck him like a stiff slap across the face. He tumbled to the shag decor rug with staggered breathe and eyes emanating panicked. He swiftly ascended to his feet which only increased the vertigo as he managed to respectfully excuse himself and stumble out of the conference room.

Since the meeting concluded, Fuegoleon swiftly followed the frantic Silva down the narrow corridor. He managed to halt him halfway down the hallway, and after nearly a half-hour of hushed arguing in a nearby corner, Fuegoleon finally convinced the mercury mage to accompany him to his chambers so they could (one) go somewhere private where they could continue their bickering in peace so the flame mage could convince the meeker to seek medical attention, and (two) discuss the status of their complicated relationship. One of which Nozel did not expect and Fuegoleon did not inform him of.

Currently, they were in the Vermillion's chambers, 'relaxing' on his well-made bed, while Fuegoleon attempted to comfort and understand Nozel's worsened condition. Fuegoleon exhales exhaustedly and adjusts himself to move closer to his quivering comrade. He lifts Nozel's chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing him to stare disorientedly into he intriguing violet eyes. The Vermillion carefully inspects his partner's lavender irises. They vibrate shakily amongst the sclera and his pupils are constructed. It is evident that from the noted abnormalities Nozel is running a fever. 

Fuegoleon rolls his eyes, a peeved expression accompanying his features. The mattress shifts as the flame mage moves to ascend to his feet and retrieve the royal physician. However his action is swiftly interrupted when a delicate ivory hand gently grips his comparably tanner appendage. "Wait!" he cries in a raspy baritone voice. 

"What?" Fuegoleon responds agitatedly, partially turning his head to peer over his shoulder at the his vulnerable companion. 

"Where are you going?" Nozel questions with pleading lavender irises.

"Why would you care?" Fuegoleon replies in an uncharacteristic monotone, a strong gleam of disinterest shone in his eyes.

Nozel appears taken aback by the frigid response and withdraws his hand, curling his fingers to his chest in an awkwardly uncomfortable expression. Fuegoleon instantly recognizes his unacceptable backlash and quickly apologizes. He nibbles on his bottom lip as he considers his options of either proceeding to the medical ward to retrieve the royal physician or remain with Nozel, utilizing home remedies to lower his temperature. Of course, there is a possibility that he could then himself contract the Silva's illness by being in such close proximity to him yet Fuegoleon wished to prioritize his partner's well-being. He swiveled back around to his bed and proceeds towards his significant other.

He partially kneels on the bed as he towers over his unsuspecting figure. Fuegoleon freezes apprehensively to carefully consider his following move. He swallows his doubts and continues by kneeling onto the mattress and moving his hands to support upon Nozel's shoulders. "May I remove this?" he asks apprehensively gesturing to the signature faux feather squad robe.

Nozel blushes a profuse scarlet and moves his forearm to conceal the obvious rose. "U-Umm..." Nozel responded unsurely. 

'It's not like he hasn't seen me shirtless before. I mean...we always bathed together as children...but still...We're adults now and...' Nozel turns the idea over and over again in his mind repeatedly for some awkward moments before he finally decides on the former. "Yes," he responds confidently to the sensitive question.

With the assured affirmation, the Vermillion moves to unfasten the rows of clips buried underneath the faux fur that secure the squad robe over the Silva's narrow shoulders. He allows the robe to slip off his partner's torso revealing the white tunic with slits of cerulean blue and gold outlining the fabric. He peers upwards at the mercury mage for reassurance to continue. With a simple nod, Nozel idly raises his sculpted arms over his head, high enough for Fuegoleon to grasp the fabric at the bottom seam and remove the cotton tunic, tossing it aside where his discarded squad robe resides. The Silva instinctively covers his chest with trembling arms and averts his lavender irises towards a random corner of the room. 

Fuegoleon briefly notes the apparent timidness then proceeds shifting of the plush mattress and moving to kneel on the fibrous textured rug. Nozel views the movement from his peripheral vision and temporarily ignores it before he suddenly recognizes the motion and his position. "W-Wait!" he cries, a hint of desperation laced in his baritone voice and his hand extended in a stop sign. His is face practically beet red and braid shadowing his vision as sweat beads down his porcelain skin, and he awaits the response of his comrade. He quivers excitedly as the Vermillion prepares to answer his dramatic statement.

"What now?" the Vermillion deadpans in agitation as he reaches to begin unbuckling Nozel's leather sandals. He blankly stares upward at the Silva, completely unaware of how his position is being perceived at the moment as his hands skillfully unfasten the secure buckle and slip the golden-edged sandal off his flexing foot. No hand-eye coordination required for him to withdraw the footwear. 

"U-Umm...nothing..." he trails off, dismissing his previously raunchy thought. 

Fuegoleon removes the remaining leather sandal, hooking the ends onto his fingers he places them next to the discarded clothing items. With a grunt and hand supporting his weight upon his knee, he ascends to his feet. The flame mage leans about a foot in proximity from Nozel's features, again placing the back of his hand under Nozel's braid and upon his forehead to measure his temperature manually. Some improvement to removing his clothing. 

He takes a step back, placing his hands on the crest of his unexposed v-line then cracking his spine backwards in a satisfying stretch. The Silva visibly cringes at the, what he would consider, unpleasant sound. Fuegoleon releases a gentle chuckle and turns to proceed to the restroom to freshen up. But before he exits the main chamber, he peers over his shoulder momentarily, "Nozel, remove your trousers than get under the covers. Sheets only!" he commands with a firm tone.

Nozel physically can feel his temperature rise as he begins to protest in a series of uncontrollable sputters and tone changes; yet Fuegoleon merely responds with the simple threat of retrieving the royal physician to which Nozel flusters and cooperates immediately. Even though he would never admit to it Nozel is somewhat fearful of medical procedures and doctors. Fuegoleon knew this since they were children, since one time during a sparring match he struck the sensitive patch where the mercury mage had received an injection and began wailing like a toddler. He also witnessed him bawling his eyes out before his scheduled annual physical. Sharp needles and alcohol cleansing patches were certainly one threat the eldest Silva was never prepared for. 

Fuegoleon silently giggled as he approached the heavy oak door, turning the brass knob and quietly disappearing into the restroom.

—

Fuegoleon unfastened the triple clips securing his crimson squad robe, allowing it to descend behind his figure. He approached the vanity, curling his tense fingers to rest on the quartz countertop. He exhales heavily then glances wearily into the mirror, observing his already exhausted features. Bags had formed under his crimson outlined eyes and his light beige skin appeared as though it was wrinkling, stretching in all directions. He groaned slightly, moving his calloused hands to stretch at the smooth skin. 

He was already thirty years of age, and for some reason he currently felt as though he were failing at the simplicities of his life. Practically a middle-aged man, he was not yet married and had refused for years to court a noblewoman and bear children for the Vermillion bloodline because he had been holding out for his childhood rival and friend. Fuegoleon supposed be had been harboring feelings for the eldest Silva since they were introduced as children. However, he had been discouraged on acting on these feelings for nearly a decade and a half because his parents had always pressured him into marriage meetings and spoke highly of courting a noblewoman even sharing their own 'romance' story to convince him it was his duty to provide for the following generation of his bloodline. Yet he was never extremely interested in his responsibilities and frequently forced a blind eye to the many ladies who entered and edited the estate hoping to become his fiancé. Whenever he was forced to attend these affairs his mind always seemed to roam to the stunning lavender eyes and complements sheen silver locks. He always blushed at the thought of mutual feelings between the rising royals and endlessly imagined a storybook fairytale relationship between them. Filled with ridiculously sweet, cringey romantic moments and whispers of sweet nothings. His fantasy could truly run wild. 

Honestly, he was extremely envious of his elder sister as a child. She was bold and reckless, forcibly forging her own path in life and refusing to listen to her authority figures. Mereoleona tended to be so mischievous that her parents and mentor ultimately surrendered to any potential of marrying her off or grooming her to ladylike aristocratic standards. Nonetheless she still provided much pride for the Vermillion household due to her relentless attitude and monumentous mana reserve, and magic potential. Their parents found it all, impressive and threatening, and therefore concluded they would permit the eldest Vermillion be. Thereby, forcing the pressure upon their first son to uphold the Vermillion name and provide success to the royalty of the Clover Kingdom, (one) because he was the eldest male of his royal house and (two) because he was the eldest male of his royal house. 

However, he was not much amused with this pressure throughout his childhood and often rebelled, frequently creating trouble either with his sister or rarely with Nozel Silva, who was groomed as a young gentlemen and was convinced of the outrageous taboo beliefs and lifestyle of the pompous royalty and nobility; yet their was something so appealing about the gorgeous mercury mage. Nozel was born nearly five months after the second Vermillion child, and they were well-aware of each other from birth but were not formally introduced until their early tweenage years, declaring one another as their rival and sparring frequently. 

It was a few years after their introduction and a few months before the Magic Knights Entrance Exam, 'a mere formality for royals,' Nozel always compromised, that Fuegoleon began debating his feelings for the Silva along with his sexuality. After a challenging inner duel for nearly an entire three-quarters of a year, he concluded his true feelings for the mercury mage and his bisexuality. Initially, he was completely determined to confess his feelings to the eldest Silva because he was convinced he was dropping romantic cues, as any lovestrucken fool is. However, he began to doubt his decision once his parents began extra pressing on the topic of marriage, and he also became more keen to homophobic and biphobic remarks around the capital. Hearing perilous rumors of children disowned because their parents disapproved of heir sexuality or other simpler life choices, he developed an utter horrification of professing his feelings to Nozel or eventually coming out to the entirety of his family.

Ultimately after several failed marriage meetings and courtings of the finest noblewoman, his parents finally ceded and allowed Fuegoleon to continue with royal responsibilities but court a wife in his own time. Of course, that left his newly arrived brother for be the next target of his parents relentless marriage ideas. So to combat this relentless 'motivation' he began to personally train and somewhat raise his youngest sibling. This, in teir, allowed Fuegoleon a release from his stressful royal responsibilities and lifestyle, and also to suppress his evergrowing feelings for his fellow comrade.

He had always believed it wrong to harbor these expanding romantic feelings for a man and he felt as though he had no one to discuss the sensitive topic with like he was utterly alone. However, he eventually gathered up the courage to converse with his sister, and it could be easily stated that she wasn't perplexed in the least. In fact, she was quite accepting of the whole ordeal and was also the one to initially encourage him to make a move on the mercury mage before it was too late. He took a long while to consider the outcome, weighing pros with cons and imagining Nozel's reaction. Fuegoleon ultimately decided he at least owed it to himself to profess his feelings and allow the Silva to know he is greatly cherished companion. He succeeded but he was incredibly disheartened at the misconception jubilee of a newly spiraling relationship. Nozel was increasingly distant and reserved, and he could not quite comprehend the massive attitude shift, however he was determined to resolve their challenging situation. 

The flame mage shifted his attention from the mirror to the shimmering silver faucet, turning the handle with his calloused hands and activating a cool stream of refreshing liquid. He cups his rough hands into a reversed dome allowing for the gentle rush of water to accumulate and temporarily flood over as the Vermillion leaned over the vanity, splashing his complexion with the frigid fluid. He squeezed his eyelids shut to prevent the liquid from irritating his irises and breathed through his nostrils as to not inhale any water. He blindly reached for the foaming face wash dispenser and pumped a generous three squirts into his palms. Lathering the foam wash between the pads and webs of his fingers and hands he massages the substance into his light beige skin then rinses the remaining wash off his face with splashes of pooled frigid water. Ensuring no schmutz was remained on his face, he retrieved a silk washcloth from the folded stock and wiped the dripping excess water from his features. 

Fuegoleon then opened the one of the drawers of the white cabinetry to retrieve a cedar-toothed comb. He grasped the base of his vermilion tendrils firmly, allowing for resistance against the grained grip of the cedar comb. Running the brush through his unkempt vermilion locks he felt the slight uncomfortable tug of the detangling effect. He repeated the brushing motion several times until his vermilion shoulder-length locks shone in the iridescent light fixtures. The Vermillion then retrieved a hair elastic from an identical drawer, brushing and then securing his locks into a simple low ponytail with three wraps of the elastic. He ensured his semi-sidebang dangle against the edge of his complexion, framing and complementing accordingly. 

He then proceeded to the laundry hamper residing in the nearest corner to the restroom door. He loosens the pale sash securing his royal violet overcoat then dropped the golden-lined jacket into a pile along with his squad robe. Gripping the bottom seam of his plain cotton shirt, in a swift motion he pulled the garment over his head, discarding it in the enlarging laundry pile. He then kneeled down onto the tiled floor, unbuckling his sable hunting boots and peelings his fibrous short stockings off his sizable feet. He decided to switch into a fresh pair of trousers then gathered the laundry pile disposing of it in the woven basket; but before exiting the private ensuite, he quickly fetches a ceramic bowl from the bottom cabinet and fills it with half freezing water, hanging a ivory silk washcloth over the edge. He also retrieves a bottle of over the counter acetaminophen from the medicine cabinet to assist in reducing Nozel's raging fever then exits through the heavy oak door with remedies in hand.

—

Fuegoleon enters the main chamber silently, bowl firmly grasped in one hand and pill bottle in the other. With light footsteps he strides across the bedroom to the lounging area, placing the remedies on the contemporary cedar side table. He briefly glances over towards the canopy bed and forces himself to do a double take as he witnesses disheveled sheets and duvet cover but no familiar mercury mage. He begins to turn his head frantically throughout the room, imagining the worse possible outcomes for where the Silva could have vanished to, until his irises lock on the awe-beckoning sight of a silver-outlined silhouette gazing outwards of the floor-to-ceiling balcony windows. His breathe hitches, an unstoppable lump forming in the pit of his stomach and threatening to spill from his throat. The Silva faces westward towards the iridescent sunset. A warm combination of crimson, merigold, and honey hues illuminate his chiseled figure and a mellow pastel incandescence complements the faint rose blush grazing his high cheek bones. Glistening drops of perspiration descend from his defined shoulder blades following the curvature of his spine. Fuegoleon admires the outline of his tight buttocks then permits his dazed violet irises continue downwards to the toned quadriceps and equally robust calf muscles. He unconsciously licks his upper lip then nibbles on the bottom needily.

As he silently approaches the awaiting mercury mage with wide strides he recognizes the familiar hairstyle from childhood, where he used to avoid the ridiculous pompous braid of his bangs and simply allow them to fall across his well-groomed eyebrows. His treads are completely inaudible to the unaware Silva, earning him a startled gasp when he suddenly engulfs Nozel's robust torso in his grasp, resting his chin against the crook of his pulsing neck. He could feel the his comrade's pulse intensify from the intimate contact and softly giggled at the adorable reaction. It was clear the mercury mage was unsettled with the entire situation as he began to writhe viciously in the gentle embrace. 

Recognizing the apparent displeasantry, Fuegoleon shifted his single hand between the Silva's muscular pectorals, pulling him flush to the Vermillion's bare frontside. Nozel winced at the action, still continuing to struggle, more violently than before, "What the hell are you doing, Vermillion?" he finally snapped, attempting to shove his partner's able arm to escape the tightening clutch.

"There's the Nozel I know," Fuegoleon responded quite cheekily, beginning to trail butterfly kisses around the nape of his neck then to his shoulder and back again. 

"Would you knock it off!" Nozel spats at the sudden affection, turning his torso in the embrace and roughly shoving the Vermillion's forehead with the palm of his hand then returning to gaze at the luminescent sunset. He crossed his arms over his pectorals as Fuegoleon adjudged his forearm to rest against the toned abdomen. Nozel pouted unwittingly, averting his focus solely towards the distant scenery. 

They remained there for what seemed an eternity, wrapped in one another's embrace and gazing wondrously as the gleaming honey of dusk pursued the horizon line, allowing the soft luminosity of the moonlight to shone over their figures. For a moment, Fuegoleon even felt the pressure of Nozel's weight as he experimentally leaned into the tender grasp and his pulse temporarily subdued from the comfort with a faint coral blush grazing his cheeks. His body temperature was still substantially high and this served as an attention to the Vermillion, finally recognizing his original task at hand. He leaned close to the Silva's ear, allowing for his humid breath to fog the lobe, then whispered in a silently seductive voice, "What are you doing out of bed?"

Nozel's steady breathe hitched once more at the alluring tone, and he could feels his pulse thumping rapidly in his ears as well as his faint blush becoming a profuse scarlet hue. He responded by merely smacking the forearm from his abdomen and treading towards the canopy bunk; however he is abruptly halted by a firm grip on his forearm. He is then violently jerked backwards, a flash of vermilion crossing his vision as his back harshly collided to the thick golden window pane. Fuegoleon's single able arm presses Nozel's figure painfully flush to the pane, he notices the aching rising in the ladder's tender lavender irises and lightens the pressure accordingly. He readjusts their position so his hand firmly grips Nozel's shoulder, preventing him from escaping the inevitable conversation.

The Silva glares offendedly at his companion, struggling under the relentless clutch and muttering obscene curses under his breathe. Once he realizes his efforts are futile he permits himself to relax his muscles and mentally prepare for the discussion he had been evading for nearly a month. Nozel stubbornly averts his attention to the far corner of the room, hoping to prolong the avoidance of their oncoming discourse. Fuegoleon distinguishes the familiar obstinate attitude and his following action is beyond bold and certainly royal protocol. He forcibly shifted the Silva's head with the grasp of his thumb and forefinger, momentarily coercing his lavender irises to align with gruesome violet. He hungrily licked his lips in a slow seductive circle, moistening the chapped portions then within the split-second collided his lips with the Silva's. They felt chapped and rough like he had not dedicated any time to apply lip balm as he was constantly stressed and refused to unload his packed work schedule. As Fuegoleon eagerly twisted and turned his head, rotating their lips together, Nozel couldn't help but succumb to his temptations, allowing his eyelids to close and himself fully enjoy the pleasurable sensation. He wrapped his arms yearningly around the Vermillion's thick neck, tangling his slender fingers into the sheen tresses playfully, permitting the strands to descend between the pads of his fingers graciously as he deepened the passionate kiss. Fuegoleon shifted his arm to draw Nozel's waist into his torso, feeling bare skin upon bare skin. The flame mage released a soft mewl into the progressing kiss as a moist tongue pleaded permission to enter the ladder's damp cavern. He slightly released his jaw allowing for the sleek organ to slither into his mouth. Nozel was ferocious and dominant as their tongues pulsed and tangled together in uninhibited unison.

As the Vermilion reluctantly detached from their vehement makeout session, Nozel caught his bottom lip in the tender grasp of his front teeth imploring Fuegoleon submit to a substantial continuation of the sultry kiss. Even though the flame mage wished they could resume their pleasurable session together, he realized the substantial issue contracting the ailment could pose for him. He would require leave and could not afford or risk passing his responsibilities to another squad mate or relative, especially if it were purposeful. Fuegoleon clearly saw the dazed rapture concealed behind the tender lavender irises and so craved to fulfill his pleading desire. He allowed, for only a mere moment, his eyelids to close and profoundly deepen the kiss, pouring all his passion, fondness, and affection into the intimacy to truly allow Nozel to understand how much he was cherished.

With his invisible canine, he lightly pierced the Silva's inner cheek, earning him a startled gasp and allowing him to withdraw from his pining partner. Nozel released a disgruntled groan and his complexion was twisted into an expression of dissatisfaction and desire, which Fuegoleon thought adorable and giggled at genuinely, pecking the ladder's nose tenderly to display his amusement. Nozel's brows furrowed as he attempted to steal another profound kiss from the Vermillion, tiptoeing and missing each time as Fuegoleon twisted his neck to and fro to evade the assault of adoration. However endearing he found the attempt to lock lips, he recognized the risk and tenderly halted the affection by placing his single index finger to Nozel's moist lips and applying pressure to push his head back. 

"Stop," Fuegoleon commanded in a firm yet tender tone, "I don't want to contract your illness," he continues as Nozel boldly coat his index finger in warm saliva. 

"Ew! Nozel!" he scolds vigorously, snatching his calloused hand away and wiping the thick fluid off onto his trousers, creating a minuscule saliva stain.

"What? Eventually it'll happen," Nozel deadpans, unabashedly suggesting something the Vermillion would never have expected from his reserves comrade.

His violet eyes widen in affect and a faint rose blush tints the limestone skin. His embarrassed reaction amused the ladder and Nozel began to chuckle silently, covering his up-turned mouth with his curled slender fingers. Fuegoleon instinctively rolled his irises to the ceiling then smirked a playfully devious grin as Nozel's eyelids were closed curved in mirth. He suggestively leans towards the Silva's reddening ear, only a millimeter apart, then whispers evocatively, "Well, when we do, I'm sure there will be a better alternative to saliva."

Nozel's knees buckle underneath him at the provocative remark, his entire face a profuse crimson and eyes seemingly spinning. He nearly collapsed but the Vermillion caught him in the knick of time, supporting him with the secure grip of his muscular limb. Nozel grasped loosely to his partner's figure and the fabric of his trousers as he was hoisted to his feet by Fuegoleon's strapping body. He pulled the Silva to his rapidly thumping chest, allowing Nozel's head to rest adjacent to his beating heart. The mercury mage seemed oddly soothes to the lulling sound of his partner's pounding heartbeat. He leaned into the robust pectorals, enjoying the endearing embrace and inhaling the familiar fragrance of an evening campfire. 

Fuegoleon tightened the embrace, resting his chin on the crown of the Silva's head. "We'll figure that out when appropriate," he mumbles softly, planting a tender chaste kiss to his burning forehead.

—

"Drink," Fuegoleon commands as he hands the Silva three pills of acetaminophen and a tall glass of water. Nozel obeys, aware of his ailing condition and the fact Fuegoleon refused to directly kiss him until he was cured. He gladly popped the medicine pills and generously guzzled the refreshing beverage to allow the solid masses to pass through his esophagus smoothly. Some of the liquid dripped down his chin, and Fuegoleon turned from where he was attending to the moist washcloth to giggle at the Silva's disheveled appearance. Nozel was tucked under the wrinkled cotton sheets up to his hips so his bare upper body and some of his plain navy, white-lined boxers where exposed. His silver hair was unkempt and somewhat tangled yet appeared completely presentable. His eyes were less sunken then previously and his pupils were nearly normal size. His temperature had decreased substantially yet he was complexion was still the sickly combination of pallor and crimson. Fuegoleon though the disheveled appearance absolutely adorable as a faint blush graced his cheeks.

He retrieved the glass from Nozel's slender fingers, momentarily brushing their hands together and placed it next to the half-empty pill bottle on the cedar nightstand. Using his thumb his wiped the dripping water from Nozel's chin then ringed the soaked washcloth over the water basin, allowing it to dampen and be substantial to apply to cool the Silva's lukewarm temperature. He placed the moist cloth upon Nozel's forehead then walked around the edge of the bed to climb onto the other side. He settled in, pulling the cotton sheets up to his waist and leaving a single lamp on his beside on. He wriggled under the sheets so he comfortably lounged against the massive pillows and was able to wrap his single arm around Nozel's backside. Fuegoleon cradled the Silva's exhausted figure in his arms, allowing for him to rest his head heavily on his shoulder and stare wondrously at the Vermillion.

Fuegoleon gazed outward towards the floor-to-ceiling windows admiring the glimmering night sky and dim moonglow illuminating the midnight portions of the room. He supposed the glistening orbs in the midnight sky were a mixture of color combinations: cobalt, crimson, violet, vibrant ivory and yellow; yet they only appeared like silver irradiating the midnight background, similar to the man cradled in his embrace. Reminded of the eldest Silva, he peered down and was surprised to observe a pair of twinkling tender lavender irises gazing upwards at the Vermillion as he twirled strands of the tied back ponytail through the pads of his fingers. 

A faint blush crossed the Vermillion's cheeks as Nozel leaned back temporarily, removing the drying washcloth and placing back over the edge of the ceramic water basin. He shifted their position by tugging on Fuegoleon's hand to scoot downwards so his backside lay flush to the mattress his head resting on the plush pillow, and Nozel turned onto his side then cuddled up against the Vermillion's side, yanking his arm to signal he desired to be cradled. Fuegoleon released a deep silent chuckle then gladly obliged, adjusting his robust arm so that Nozel resides in his embrace. 

Nozel began to futz around with the vermilion mane again as they finally initiated the long awaited conversation of the night. "You know...I always loved your hair tied back. It complements your features well," Nozel declared graciously as he tangled one of the strands in a coil around his index finger.

"Opposed to what? Me wearing my hair in its usual style-down?" Fuegoleon taunted playfully, stroking the pale ivory skin underneath his fingertips, which illuminated a prominent glisten under the moonlight. 

"That's not what-..." Nozel attempted to retaliate, his eyebrows furrowed and cheeks somewhat puffed, exhibiting an irritated expression across his brightening complexion.

"I remember your particular hairstyle when we were rather young is similar to that of the one you're sporting now. I always found it quite adorable," Fuegoleon admits with a faint blush gracing his cheeks. 

Nozel's breath hitches at the compliment and his heart begins to beat rather rapidly. "But to be completely honest," Fuegoleon apprehensively starts, staring directly at the Silva's flustering face and a onslaught of crimson grazing his defined cheek bones, "I've always found you quite...breathtaking," his breathe hitches on the final syllable and Nozel's lavender irises nearly roll backwards into his head at the flattery. 

His entire face flushes a profuse scarlet to equivalently match the color of his partner's. Nozel then timidly conceals his prominent blush in the nape of the Vermilion's thick neck. Then, unexpectedly, he gathers enough courage to confess the sentence he had desired so desperately to profess for nearly a decade. "Leon...I-," Fuegoleon suddenly fully embraced him in a tender cuddle, wrapping his able arm to support his head onto his shoulder.

"Say it now," the familiar deep voice rumbled against his bare chest as though he was expecting the confession. 

Nozel shifted his head so his lips were directly aligned to the Vermillion's reddening ear, "Leon, I-..." he struggled to produce the words and was convinced he would be unable to continue until the Fuegoleon began stroking his sheen locks, allowing his fingers to gently detangle the unruly mane. This provided a vote of confidence for the anxious Silva, along with the series of sweet nothings the ladder tenderly mumbled. 

"Leon, I-I have feelings for you," he finally confessed, clinging to the Vermillion as though his life depended on it. He squeezed his lavender eyes extremely tight, expecting the worst possible response: rejection, even though they had been slobbering all over each other earlier. 

Fuegoleon snickered silently under his breath then dipped his head parallel to the nape of Nozel's slender neck, brushing back the sheen silver locks behind his crimson ears. He licked along the nape to the base, coating the area with saliva as his partner released a startled gasp. Expecting to be reprimanded for the daring action, he temporarily withdrew but was utterly shocked when the Silva continued to desperately cling to his figure then released a yearning mewl. This provided him the confirmation he required to continue. He repeated his previous provocative motion then aggressively sunk his canines into the smooth ivory skin beneath his grasp. 

"A-Ah," Nozel moaned at the piercing pain, tightening his already firm grip to the Vermillion as combination of sangria blood and transparent saliva streamed from the puncture wounds. Fuegoleon suckles gently on the pale ivory skin alternating the polished color to a bruised blue. He releases the puckered nape, wincing at the reddening pierce wounds with speckles of discolored beach dots surrounding the area. He laps up the remaining sangria with the tingle of his rough tongue, moistening the pale ivory then tenderly pecking a trail of butterfly kisses around the mauve rim. 

Backing from the wound, Fuegoleon provides a tender smile and accompanying chuckle to reassure the Silva. Nozel nuzzles his head into the crook of the Vermillion's thick neck, sniffing his sweet calming scent. Grazing the pads of his fingers over the mauve bruise, Fuegoleon presses a simple chaste kiss to Nozel's lukewarm forehead, he mumbles against the pale limestone skin, "This way everyone will know your mine."

Nozel allows a tender smile to grace his chapped lips and he nuzzles into the gentle embrace. His hands roam the Vermillion's pectorals and abdomen aimlessly, enjoying the sensation of rippling muscles underneath his slender fingers. Fuegoleon's muscles twitch at the pleasurable sensation and he mewls slightly in response. As Nozel's smooth hands and slender fingers move upwards to his defined shoulders then pass down to his sculpted triceps, Fuegoleon winces as the Silva tenderly outlines the amputated scar, spanning the width of his shoulder and spreading thinly to his ribs and collarbones. The wound was substantial and spliced off the Vermillion's entire arm. As he continues to outline the massive scar, his face twists to a melancholy expression: eyebrows furrowed upwards, down-turned mouth corners, and a glimmering regret gleaming in the gorgeous lavender irises.

"Nozel, what's-..?" Fuegoleon begins to question the peculiar amount of attention to the sizable scar and distinguishes the increasing distraught and sorrow hidden in the Silva's face.

"I wish I could've been there," Nozel interjects sheepishly, drawing around the discolored peach rim with downstraught lavender irises.

"Nozel-..." Fuegoleon comments breathlessly. It is clear Nozel had spent countless nights considering any possible way he could resolve the dire situation and wished he had been their to defend his comrade valiantly. He desired to seek revenge upon the assailant responsible for the absent limb yet Fuegoleon had urged him not to retaliate against their fellow colleague, and since he did not want to displease the recently awaken Vermillion he reluctantly buried the hatchet, recognizing the flame mage's benevolent nature.

"When I saw you there...you appeared completely defeated and lifeless. He was relentless and purposefully assaulted yet you were able to forgive his ruthless actions. How...I might never understand. But, I-I admire your complacency," he starts a faint rose blush grazing his cheeks as he continues, "A-And even though I disapprove of your decision to forgive him, I'll support you regardless, no matter how ridiculous it may be."

"Nozel," Fuegoleon begins pressing a tender chaste kiss to his lukewarm forehead and rubbing his shoulder encouragingly as he pulls him into an embrace, "I appreciate the statement, but what exactly does this have to do with my arm?" he questions curiously.

"Well..." Nozel averts his eyes as he prepares to spoil the Vermillion, "I wasn't satisfied with the extent of Vangeance's reconciliation, so..."

"Nozel!" Fuegoleon warns in a threatening tone, "What did you do?!" an temper audibly rising in his bass voice.

"Don't lose your top, Vermillion!" Nozel snaps back aggressively, bearing his well-groomed ivory teeth and glaring hostility with gleaming lavender irises while flicking his abdomen with each individual finger. "Then I won't tell you!" Nozel pouts with a pursed bottom lip and robust slender arms crossed over his chest as he turns his head completely clockwise to the Vermillion, playfully ignoring him and beginning to gradually scoot from the wrinkled cotton sheets. 

"Ohhhh..." Fuegoleon mumbles underneath his breath, a sly smirk forming on his crisp-cornered lips, "so that's how it's going to be," he continues, shifting his legs from underneath the wrinkling sheets. He attempts to not make a single sound, peep, or wrinkle in the woven cotton sheets as though he is stalking his unexpecting prey. He ensures his movement is inaudible as he mischievously crawls across the foam mattress, indenting dips into the curvature of bed as pads along. There is a slight creek of the mattress springs and Fuegoleon instantly freezes yet the Silva still appears completely unaware at the creeping Vermillion as his bare feet dangle from the edge of the bed grazing the finished wooden floors. He fingers twiddle with the creased edges of sheets as he focuses his attention towards the laminate oak flooring. Nozel nearly ascends to his feet, and Fuegoleon seizes the opportunity to jump the oblivious royal. He pounces aggressively like a lion on the hunt, clawing his arm around the ladder's abdomen and tugging him backwards onto his stomach, an abrupt wicked cackle reverberating through the room as Fuegoleon successfully tackles his unsuspecting prey. He flips their position, maneuvering from the uncomfortable press of the Silva's shoulder blades against the Vermillion's crotch to Fuegoleon gazing downwards at the confused eagle underneath his hefty figure. 

Their proximity caused the Silva to intensely blush and palm at the Vermillion's forehead to push him off. Fuegoleon was supporting a quarter of his weight on the eagle's torso while his able arm supported majority of his weight. Nozel's expression was agitated and startled as he struggled to shove the robust lion off with the palm of his ivory hand. Fuegoleon continued to resist chuckling at the embarrassed and irritated reaction. "Get off!" Nozel gritted and grinder his chompers as he writhed under the Vermillion, wrestling to force the flame mage off. "Stop!" he proceeds to whine as he begins to kick his wiggling legs and roll underneath the ladder's figure.

Fuegoleon merely responds by pinning his writhing figure with several of his limbs and the sole weight of the lion's muscular body. Finally the Silva relinquishes his efforts of escape and glares agitatedly at the topping Vermillion, a snark exposing his teeth partially. "What the hell, Vermillion?! Please explain why your being a complete dickwad?!"

"Such obscene language for a royal lord of the pristine Silva house," Fuegoleon taunted affectionately, leaning to the Silva's features to achieve extreme proximity.

"Oh! Shut up, asshole!" he lashes, beginning to wriggle again, extending his forearm to push 

"Stop!" the Vermillion commands firmly, drawing Nozel's apprehensive lavender irises to lock with the his own passionate violet. A faint rose blush simultaneously spreads across both their sets of cheeks and Nozel combats the urge to avert his eyes yet remains obsessed with common affection and boundless attention of the Vermillion. He apprehensively wraps his forearms around the lion's thick neck, drawing him into the intimate contact. He tilts his head slightly to the right, parting his moist lips in an attempt to lure the Vermillion into an alluring kiss. As the distance closes between them and Nozel slowly allows his eyelids to close, Fuegoleon places his calloused hand between their mouths. Nozel releases a disgruntled groan to which the Vermillion merely responds with a knowing glare.

"Nozel," he threatens as a forewarning, "You know I can't afford to contract your illness. I don't want to force the responsibility of Captain upon Randall or worse," he remarked with an informed smirk. Nozel visibly cringed at the statement, knowing very well he was referring to his demon of an elder sister, Mereoleona Vermillion, and it resurfaced memories he wished not to rehash. Specifically, the time he was jumped by the eldest Vermillion child in spite of him insulting her baby brother. That fateful day, he comprehended that devastating strength and extreme power of the 'Uncrowned, Undefeated Lioness' and developed a healthy phobia of her relentless temper. 

The Silva gladly silenced himself, listening intently to the Vermillion's next request. "Nozel," he starts with a weighted tone, "I'm no longer going to allow you to intentionally avoid me," he presses his forehead flush to the eagle's heating brow. "So...please, tell me what happened?" 

Nozel's breath quickens at the intimate contact with contrasting profuse blush spreading across his pale ivory cheeks. He begins to stutter a phrase but feels a copious amount of fluid build in his throat as he struggled to find any comprehensible words. He seems so overwhelmed by the overall sensation that thick brackish tears begin to prick at the corners of his shimmering lavender orbs. He averts his eyes, noticeably swiping away the forming tears with his pads of his slender fingers. Nozel somewhat composes himself and moves his hands to affectionately cup the Vermillion's rosy cheeks, staring downwards at his sculpted pectoral to avoid the awkward gaze. 

"Well..." he begins apprehensively, Fuegoleon's violet irises visibly flicking in attention, "As I mentioned before...I wasn't satisfied with the extent of Vangeance's reconciliation so I requested a personal favor of him."

"And that is..?" the Vermillion pries curiously, drawing Nozel's eyes to his compassionate gaze.

"I requested if he would accept a mission to voyage to the Witch's Forest and retrieve a blood hex from the Queen. I was informed by Noelle that it is possible to restore damaged limbs and dysfunctional body systems, so I thought it could possibly restore your arm-..." Nozel explained sheepishly, shifting his palms to conceal his reddening complexion.

"How exactly did you get William to agree to this?" Fuegoleon interjected, expecting Nozel to have used a form of political bribery or something to that avail but was greatly confused and satisfied with the response. 

"Well...I explained the situation to him and he genuinely felt culpable for the incident so he gladly agreed to the mission, no strings attached."

"I'm impressed, Nozel. You didn't bribe or threaten the poor criminal," Fuegoleon teased affectionately, pecking the Silva's cheek with thin chapped lips.

"Hey!" the eagle snapped back offendedly, playfully punching the Vermillion's collarbone, "I did it for you, idiot!" Nozel suddenly gasps at his unintentional confession, attempting to conceal his increasingly reddening face in his smooth ivory hands. 

Fuegoleon tenderly smiles at the immediate and unexpected profession then allows his irises to flick towards his hands, observing the dips and curves upon the tops of the ivory base. His eyes lovingly traced the outline of his slender fingers then shifted to the normal wrinkled knuckles and the well-manicured nails, cut below the tip of the finger. Veins visibly twinged from the wrists to the base of his fingers, expressing the stressed virtue instilled within his distraught expression. He chuckled silently brushed his fingers as he signaled his attention with the simple call of his name.

Nozel reluctantly revealed his mortified facial features, and the Vermillion seized the opportunity to abruptly and passionately kiss the unsuspecting Silva. His lips were slightly parted as Fuegoleon momentarily kissed the Silva's comparably moist lips, licking the edge of the flushed silk lips. He deepened the kiss by pressing the Vermillion's neck, pleading for more as he tongue prodded at the entrance, but Fuegoleon simply denied his request, slyly pulling from the sultry kiss and moistening his lips throughly with saliva.

"Thank you, Nozel," he remarks graciously, pecking the slanted nose then passionately embracing the Silva's shivering figure.


End file.
